<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realization by Serenity1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799690">Realization</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1'>Serenity1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cars (Pixar Movies), Planes (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/M, First Crush, First Dates, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Pining, Race, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dusty realizes that he is in love with Blade Ranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blade Ranger/Original Character(s), Doc Hudson/Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper/Blade Ranger, Fillmore/Sarge (Cars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Planes</p><p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the story!</p><p>-----------</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thinking Of You</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dusty was unhappy that he wasn't in Piston Peak National Park, he kept thinking about Blade and it wasn't good at all.</p>
<p>He found Chug talking to Dottie and Dusty needed some advice and wanted to talk alone with him.</p>
<p>They drove around slow on the tarmac so that Dusty could tell Chug what was bothering him in his mind right now.</p>
<p>"I feel unhappy, Chug. I got certified to help MayDay in Propwash Junction but I seem to not concentrate right now, I can't turn my back now because I feel like I'm missing...." Dusty begun but then stopped as he wasn't sure if he should tell Chug on how he felt about Blade. </p>
<p>"I think you miss Piston Peak, right?" Chug asked making them both stopped as Dusty turns to look at him.</p>
<p>That wasn't what he was going to say but it was indeed half right. He nodded to his friend as Chug continued talking. </p>
<p>"How about staying in Piston Peak permanently?" Chug suggested, "you can always come back here if MayDay needs you. I mean, we'll miss you, of course, but if you're unhappy staying here..." he said.</p>
<p>"I would but I don't even know if Blade will let me stay there," Dusty said as the both of them had gotten to a rocky start.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to ask him?" A voice asked suddenly making the two turned around and saw Skipper, "after what you did before, he wouldn't deny you," he said.</p>
<p>Dusty was still unsure but he nodded anyway to Skipper who went back into the hangar to contact Piston Peak.</p>
<p>Chug and Dusty waited outside as Chug looks at Dusty, "there's something else that's bothering you, isn't there?" He asked.</p>
<p>"It's that obvious, isn't it?" Dusty asked making Chug nod. He sighed, "I just can't stop thinking about Blade and I am not sure why. I even dream about him at times and not all dreams are happy," he said.</p>
<p>Chug frowned, "maybe it's like a warning or something?" He asked.</p>
<p>"No, there's also times that I would be thinking about Blade until I'll be blushing," Dusty explained.</p>
<p>It was silent between the two until Chug started laughing making Dusty to look at him with a 'look.'</p>
<p>"D-Dusty, is this your first crush?" Chug asked stammering a bit as he tries to calm down his laughter.</p>
<p>"My what?" </p>
<p>"Oh boy, I feel sort of sorry for Blade," Chug said trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>"What? Why?" Dusty asked huffing.</p>
<p>"You, my friend, are in love with Blade," Chug said smirking.</p>
<p>Another silence as Dusty was a bit shocked before shouting out: "WHAT!"</p>
<p>Luckily no one else was around them or else they wouldn't hear the end of it. "Yep, you're in love with him," Chug said.</p>
<p>"How do you know it's love? Maybe it's something else," Dusty said nervously.</p>
<p>Chug snorted, "I was acting the same way when I saw my ex-girlfriend years ago. I couldn't stopped thinking about her until I finally asked her out," he explained.</p>
<p>Dusty sighed, "but is it alright for me loving another man? Not just any man, but an older one as well?" He asked.</p>
<p>Chug knew many people would frown upon it and even himself was a bit bothered by it. However if it means Dusty would find happiness with another man, he could endure it for him.</p>
<p>"It'll be alright, Dusty. We'll be here for you if you have any trouble," Chug reassures him.</p>
<p>"And another thing: how come you feel sorry for Blade?" Dusty asked.</p>
<p>Chug smirked, "you're a virgin," he said.</p>
<p>Dusty was about to remark on that when Skipper came out to tell them the news. "Blade wasn't around but Maru was and that he was sure Blade wouldn't mind if you stay there, Dusty," he said.</p>
<p>"I hope nothing is wrong," Dusty said frowning.</p>
<p>"No, according to Maru, Blade was entertaining someone at the moment. He wouldn't go into specifics," Skipper said.</p>
<p>Dusty was unsure of what's going on but he nodded anyway.</p>
<p>"Now, the first race will be in September, Dusty. It's already spring and you need some training. I can be there around July or August to help you," Skipper said.</p>
<p>Dusty nodded, "I'll be waiting," he said.</p>
<p>"The race will be in Oregon so it'll be a long flight from California to there. Are you up for it?" Skipper asked.</p>
<p>"I am," Dusty said nodding again.</p>
<p>"Alright, now say goodbye to everyone. I'm sure they'll be wondering where you are if you suddenly leave," Skipper said as he left the two to go back inside.</p>
<p>"Do you want to come with me?" Dusty asked Chug.</p>
<p>"Yep, and spend my few hours with you, buddy," he said smiling and Dusty smiled back.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>It took awhile for Dusty to bid farewell and before he knew it, he was already on the tarmac, going down the road and up to the sky leaving Propwash Junction behind.</p>
<p>It was already late in the afternoon but it only took three hours from Propwash Junction to Piston Peak. </p>
<p>Dusty flew a bit faster than the first time as he wanted to see Blade and not fhe scenery. It was still a beautiful scenery and he was more happier as soon as he saw Piston Peak's airport coming into view.</p>
<p>Finally he was able to see everyone again ever since that day he had been certified. Even though it’s been a few months, there was always something missing.</p>
<p>Now he knows why after talking to Chug about it. He finally landed a few minutes later on the tarmac and it was now to find Blade and start a new life here.</p>
<p>But where was everyone? He looks around and saw that no one was around until he saw Maru at his hangar.</p>
<p>"Maru, where is everyone?" Dusty asked.</p>
<p>Maru turns to look at Dusty with a smile on his face. "There's a small fire nearby so they went and put it out, but Blade and his.... um, friend should be back soon," he said.</p>
<p>"Friend?" Dusty asked blinking but Maru didn't say anything else and Dusty knew that he'll just have to wait and see who it is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who's the helicopter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Planes.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.</p>
<p>---------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't long until Dusty heard voices on the tarmac. It was beginning to get dark and Dusty was starting to worry.</p>
<p>"It was so nice on seeing you again, Blade," a female voice said.</p>
<p>"You should stay the night, Charisse," Blade's voice suggested.</p>
<p>Dusty looked out from where he was as the hangar doors were opened. He saw Blade beside a pink and white helicopter as both of them were looking at the near darkened sky.</p>
<p>Charisse sighed, "I have to leave first thing in the morning as I have another report to do in the afternoon," she said.</p>
<p>Blade nodded in understanding, "you can stay in my hangar," he said.</p>
<p>"But what about you?" Charisse asked surprised.</p>
<p>"It's big enough for the both of us," Blade said making Charisse blushed.</p>
<p>Charisse turns around and was going to say something when she spotted Dusty. "It looks like we have an audience, Blade," she said.</p>
<p>"Do we?" Blade asked as he turns around and was going to snapped at the other person when he saw Dusty. </p>
<p>He watches Dusty go farther back inside and he sighed. What was Dusty during back in Piston Peak? </p>
<p>"I'll meet you at the hangar," Charisse muttered to him giving him a quick kiss to the side before she left.</p>
<p>Once Charisse left, Blade went to the hangar where Dusty was and saw him reading a book.</p>
<p>"Dusty, what are you doing here?" Blade asked calmly.</p>
<p>Dusty looks up from his book and gave Blade a weak smile. "Didn't Maru told you?" He asked.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"I'm staying here permanently," Dusty said.</p>
<p>There was dead silence between the two until Blade gave a shout: "Maru!"</p>
<p>It wasn't until a minute later that the small forklift came inside. "Is something wrong, Blade?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Blade asked without looking at him.</p>
<p>Maru sighed and knew it was now time to tell him. He told him about Dusty and the call from Skipper as Maru was telling him, Dusty watches Blade who was scrutinizing him while he listens.</p>
<p>Once Maru was done, Blade sighed and looked at both Maru and Dusty. "I wish you could have told me, Maru, but indeed, I do not mind you staying here, Dusty. We'll talk more in the morning, but for now, sleep well," Blade said as he turns to leave.</p>
<p>"Who was that helicopter? Is she your girlfriend?" Dusty asked boldly.</p>
<p>Blade stopped as it was silence in the room for a moment before Blade started speaking again. "Good night, champ," he said and he left quickly before another could say a word.</p>
<p>Maru sighed as he turns to look at Dusty as soon as Blade was out of sight. "Her name is Charisse, she is a reporter and ex-girlfriend of his," he explained.</p>
<p>"Reporter? What is she reporting?" Dusty asked.</p>
<p>Maru shrugged, "I've said enough about her, Dusty. Blade should be the one to tell you," he said.</p>
<p>"You know, I thought Blade was gay?" Dusty asked thinking about Chops and Nick.</p>
<p>"Bisexual, actually," Maru said making Dusty confirmed his question, "have a good night, Dusty," he said and he left the hangar.</p>
<p>Dusty sighed wondering if this was a good idea at all. He closes his hangar door so that he could get some shut eye.</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Dusty have woken up the following morning with voices outside of his hangar. </p>
<p>"I do not like her one bit," the voice said belonging to Dipper.</p>
<p>"I agree with you there," another voice said and Dusty recognized it as Dynamite's.</p>
<p>"Shush you two! You don't want Blade or even Charisse to hear now, do you?" Maru's voice asked.</p>
<p>Dipper huffed, "I'm glad she's leaving. Charisse is no good to him," she said.</p>
<p>Dusty had enough of evasdropping as he opens the hangar door making everyone surprised, minus Maru.</p>
<p>"Dusty! When did you get here?!" Dipper asked happily.</p>
<p>He smiled at her as he went over to them. "Late yesterday afternoon when you were out," he said.</p>
<p>"Oh, we were battling a fire nearby and Charisse wanted to see us in action," Dynamite explained, "it was chaos when Blade left with her even if Windlifter took over," she said.</p>
<p>"Neither Blade or Maru told me, I could of helped!" Dusty exclaimed.</p>
<p>Maru shook his head, "you've been too tired as you traveled far to get here. Besides, they were able to put the fire out without Blade's help, it just took longer," he said giving a 'look' to Dynamite.</p>
<p>Dusty was going to say something when he saw Blade and Charisse approaching. He watches a rare laugh coming from Blade when Charisse told him something.</p>
<p>When they were right in front of them, Charisse smiled at them and looks at Dusty. "You must be the infamous, Dusty Crophopper that Blade's been telling me," she said.</p>
<p>"'Infamous?'" Dusty asked looking at Blade who just shrugged.</p>
<p>"Mhmm, he told me about your training and saving those RV's," Charisse explained making Dusty blushed in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"It was nothing, really...." Dusty begun but was loss for words.</p>
<p>"When I get done with this article, I'm going to come back here and interview you, Dusty. Will that be alright?" Charisse asked as she looked at Blade and Dusty.</p>
<p>"Sure," Dusty replied smiling and Blade nodded.</p>
<p>Charisse smiled back as she turns and gives a kiss to Blade. She bid farewell to the others before taking off.</p>
<p>Once she was gone, the others left but Blade and Dusty stayed behind. "So champ,  what did Maru told you about me and Charisse?" Blade asked.</p>
<p>Dusty's eyes widened as he looks at Blade, how did he know?</p>
<p>"I've known Maru for years, champ. He goes behind my back without my authority at times," Blade said with a huff.</p>
<p>"I do have a request though, Blade," Dusty began as the helicopter looks at him. "Could you call me by my first name instead of 'champ?' We're on the same team now," he said.</p>
<p>There was silence until Blade nodded, "that I can do, Dusty," he said making the other smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>----------</p>
<p>I'm still writing and in a roll right now. The next chapter should hopefully be up soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geyser.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Planes.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p>
<p>---------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a month since Dusty arriving at Piston Peak. The article of Charisse has been published.</p>
<p>The article was technically about Blade's fire team crew and what they do if there's a emergency. None of the other team members names were mentioned except for Blade. </p>
<p>When Dusty was reading the article, the more jealous he was becoming. He shouldn't be but the article was just too good!</p>
<p>Charisse really described Blade well as if she was still in love with him. Dusty had sighed afterwards.</p>
<p>It was since then that he sees Blade talking to Windlifter and Maru more often. There have been one medium fire since Dusty returned to Piston Peak, he was sure that the three of them were talking about him.</p>
<p>Not only that but Blade have never spoken to him yet about Charisse even though he knew Maru told him about her.</p>
<p>"Augh!" Dusty groaned in frustration one day and he didn't realized that Dipper was right behind him.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, lovely?" She asked worriedly.</p>
<p>Before Dusty could reply, he saw Blade approaching both of them. "Do you want to see the geyser, Dusty? It's more awe seeing it rather than flying over," he said.</p>
<p>Dusty's eyes widened, "that would be great, Blade," he said smiling.</p>
<p>Blade nodded but before they left, he had gone to where Windlifter was waiting and to tell him he was in command in case a fire happens while they were away.</p>
<p>Once that was done, Dusty followed Blade as he knows the familiar route going to the geyser. It was silent for a moment until Blade started talking.</p>
<p>"What did Maru told you about Charisse before?" He asked.</p>
<p>Dusty was a bit hesitant but he told him anyway. "No offense, Blade, but I thought you were gay?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Why do you say that?" Blade asked calmly.</p>
<p>"After what Maru told me about you and Nick, I just thought you might be," Dusty explained. "Please don't be mad at him! He only told me because I was down after what happened within the mine," he said quickly.</p>
<p>"I'm not mad at him," Blade said slowly, "but I was finding myself during my time with Chops. Nick was my boyfriend but after he died, I thought I couldn't find love again until I met Charisse," he said.</p>
<p>Blade was lost in thought and Dusty didn't want to rushed him. Instead he looks around at the scenery before Blade was able to continue.</p>
<p>"It was during my training when I met Charisse. You see Dusty, I didn't tell her that I was gay because I was finding myself and I was slowly falling in love with her. I wasn’t too sure yet," Blade said.</p>
<p>"You didn't know you can be bisexual?" Dusty asked.</p>
<p>"Nick never told me I could be, it wasn't until I was out with another man during my free day when he told me. That was when Charisse saw us," Blade said.</p>
<p>Dusty winced, "she didn't saw you kissed or something?" He asked.</p>
<p>"She did actually and we fought that night and broke up. I almost didn't get certified because my mind was too emotional because of what happened," Blade said.</p>
<p>Dusty frowned, "Maru didn't told me that part," he said.</p>
<p>"It wasn't his place to tell," Blade replied and he was thankful that the forklift didn't told Dusty.</p>
<p>"But the two of you still have feelings for one another?" Dusty asked.</p>
<p>"I think we do but not to the extent where we will become a couple again. I already have feelings for another," Blade explained and he was lucky that Dusty was behind him not to see him blushed.</p>
<p>"Another woman?" Dusty asked.</p>
<p>"No, man this time," Blade replies, "the only concerned that I am with is the age difference," he explained.</p>
<p>"Does it matter? It's really none of anyone's business," Dusty said.</p>
<p>"It is if the press finds out that I'm twice his age," Blade said unhappily.</p>
<p>"Charisse," Dusty replied in realization making Blade nod.</p>
<p>"After you left, she found out where I was because she left the training facility before I was certified. Anyway if Charisse finds out about my relationship with him, it'll be utter chaos," Blade explained.</p>
<p>"Maybe it won't be, maybe she'll understand," Dusty said and he wanted to know more about the other man that Blade fallen in love with.</p>
<p>Blade huffed, "she's a reporter, she'll report on anything," he said.</p>
<p>Dusty didn't know what to say about that so he didn't say anything. They just drove on silently making Dusty be in awe at the scenery again.</p>
<p>More and more cars came into view and pretty soon they were at the entrance of the geyser. Some of the tourists there immediately recognized Dusty.</p>
<p>It took awhile to get through making Blade a bit annoyed as they wanted either a photo op or autograph from him.</p>
<p>However finally they were in front of the geyser as they watch it shoot up. "Wow! It is awesome!" Dusty exclaimes excitedly.</p>
<p>"And beautiful too," Blade added but he wasn't talking about the geyser. He was talking about Dusty as he looks at his excited form watching the geyser.</p>
<p>Luckily the other was too busy watching the geyser and didn't see the forming blushed on Blade's face.</p>
<p>Even if Blade seen the geyser many times before, it was different on seeing it with Dusty. The both of them stayed there for a few minutes until Blade spoke up.</p>
<p>"There's more to see within the park besides the geyser, Dusty. Unless you aren't finished here," Blade said grinning.</p>
<p>"Of course I am!" Dusty exclaimed quickly as he was too excited to see the rest of the park.</p>
<p>Blade laughed and shook his head as he waited for Dusty to come right behind him. "There's spectacular views that you got to see when there's no fire," he said.</p>
<p>Dusty was happy that he was spending more time with Blade. He wasn't sure yet if he could tell him how he feels, but he was sure that if he spend more time, he'll tell him eventually.</p>
<p>Nothing could go wrong, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>--------</p>
<p>TBC...</p>
<p>I'm on a roll of writing the chapters. </p>
<p>How many times did you watched Planes Fire and Rescue or just watched the scenes of Blade in it? For me, probably like, 5x about since watching the movie last month.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dusty wants to go to Radiator Springs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Planes.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p>
<p>-----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been one day since the geyser. Blade have been in a good mood and his team have noticed the change.</p>
<p>He has been spending more time with Windlifter, Maru and sometimes Cabbie as well. He had told them that he has a crush on Dusty and the three of them were the only ones that know about him and Charisse beside Dusty.</p>
<p>"Didn't I told you the geyser was a good idea?!" Maru asked smirking.</p>
<p>"And now I want to bring him somewhere else," Blade said, "isn't there a restaurant nearby?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Why not go to Radiator Springs?" A voice asked startling Blade, Maru and Cabbie. They turned to look and it was Windlifter who spoke, "Radiator Springs isn't too far from here," he added.</p>
<p>"Maybe not but we still got jobs to do tomorrow, I doubt Ranger Jammer will be happy if he finds out Dusty and I stayed the night there," Blade said as a blushed formed on his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Dusty?" Maru asked teasingly as this was the first time hearing the name from Blade making Blade glare at his friend.</p>
<p>"There is a restaurant at the lodge, why not take him there?" Cabbie asked.</p>
<p>Blade huffed, "somewhere new, Cabbie. I don't think he'll be pleased about it," he said.</p>
<p>"Speaking of Dusty, isn't Dipper and he spending too much time together?" Windlifter asked gesturing to the two.</p>
<p>They looked on where Windlifter was gesturing and Blade saw Dusty laughed on what Dipper was saying.</p>
<p>He wanted to call out to them but Patch was contacting him on his radio frequency. "Blade, you got an incoming call from the horn," she said.</p>
<p>Blade sighed, "I'll be right there," he said as he excuses himself from his teammates to go and see who was at the other end of the horn. "Blade Ranger speaking."</p>
<p>"Blade!" A voice exclaims happily.</p>
<p>He almost froze up on who was the other person. "Charisse! It's been awhile!" Blade said.</p>
<p>"Yes it has...."</p>
<p>As the ex-lovers spoke, Dusty himself was now talking to Cabbie and Windlifter as Maru have left to fix something.</p>
<p>"He trusts you if he told you that much," Windlifter said after Dusty told them that Blade told him about he and Charisse.</p>
<p>"Or it could be something more," Cabbie said looking at Windlifter who didn't say anything but there was a glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>"True, he doesn't tell that story to just anyone. Neither Dipper or the others knows it but Cabbie, Maru and I do," Windlifter explained.</p>
<p>Dusty blushes at the thought making the other two grinned at the other. "Do you think he'll like to go to Radiator Springs one day?" He asked.</p>
<p>"You just need to convinced him," Cabbie said.</p>
<p>"Blade didn't took a vacation for a long time, he needs a break once in awhile," Windlifter said.</p>
<p>Dusty wanted to say something else but he sees Blade coming into view. "Who was it on the horn?" Windlifter asked once Blade joined them again.</p>
<p>"That was Charisse, she'll be here in a few days to interview Dusty," Blade explained.</p>
<p>"It's not my first interview since winning the race for the first time," Dusty said.</p>
<p>"Perhaps not, but you don't know Charisse. She'll asked you questions that's personal or not," Blade said making Dusty's eyes widened, "try to avoid personal questions if you can. She can be persistent," he said.</p>
<p>"Noted," Dusty said nodding, "have you ever been to Radiator Springs before, Blade?" He asked.</p>
<p>Blade's eyes blinked in surprised as he turns to look at Windlifter and Cabbie as they both suddenly had to do something.</p>
<p>"I think the Smokejumpers are calling out to me, I better get going."</p>
<p>"Yeah I think Maru is calling me as well."</p>
<p>Blade snorted at their retreating backs and he turns to look at Dusty who has a confused look on his face.</p>
<p>"I haven't gone there yet, Dusty. However getting vacation time may take some time," Blade explained.</p>
<p>"I'm sure Ranger Jammer will give it to you after all what you've done for the lodge," Dusty replied.</p>
<p>Blade didn't say anything but he heard a disappointment sigh coming from Dusty. "I'll talk with Ranger Jammer and see what I can do," he said.</p>
<p>Before Dusty could reply, there was a sudden announcement coming from the tower. "Superintendent Jammer has entered the base, I repeat:  Superintendent Jammer has entered the base," Patch announced.</p>
<p>Dusty looks at Blade giving him a grin as he sighed. I guess I'll ask him then, Blade thought as he sees Jammer coming into view.</p>
<p>The meeting was short as Jammer just wanted to give them their paychecks with the help of the forklift beside him.</p>
<p>Before Jammer left, Blade stopped him for a private meeting. "I have a favor to ask of you, Superintendent Jammer," Blade began.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"Dusty wants to go to Radiator Springs and he has asked me to joined him. We were both wondering if we could have some vacation time," Blade explained.</p>
<p>Jammer was silent as he thought of it but it didn't took long when he spoke again. "Sure!" He exclaims with a smile making Blade surprised, "Dusty is a hero and you need a break. How long do you need? A week? I'm sure Windlifter could take over," he said.</p>
<p>Blade blushes at the idea of being alone with Dusty for a week. "I don't think he'll mind," he said.</p>
<p>"There's not been much fire danger recently and Windlifter could always contact you if there is one. Radiator Springs has their own fire department, don't they?" Jammer asked he thought about it.</p>
<p>Blade wasn't too sure either. "I have no idea," he admitted.</p>
<p>"Well, just enjoy your vacation and let me know when you're leaving. I'll check again if they do have a fire department. By the way, when you go, could you get me the autograph of Lightning McQueen's?" Jammer asked eagerly.</p>
<p>Figures, Blade thought but he nodded anyway as Jammer smiled happily and he left the base.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-----------</p>
<p>TBC.</p>
<p>Will they be able to go to Radiator Springs?</p>
<p>If you have tumblr, I'm starting to draw Blade and Dusty if you want to check it out. I'm not that good a drawer unlike my writing skills.</p>
<p>Yeah it looks like I'm updating every three days because I'm on a roll writing the next chapter. Sorry in advanced if the chapter is late.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Date at the lodge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Planes.</p>
<p>Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, I have no beta. </p>
<p>This chapter is for Moonlightflower as Moonlightflower's stories was the one that wanted me to do a Planes multichapter story.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p>
<p>---------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They've decided to go to Radiator Springs after the interview of Dusty's. Blade even made it an exception that tonight they'll ignore the 'no flying after dark' rule.</p>
<p>Dusty has agreed that tonight they'll go and eat out. Cabbie was right that the nearest restaurant was at the lodge. </p>
<p>After all, how was he supposed to woo Dusty if they can't go out at night? Before they had left, Blade spoke to Windlifter and Patch to lookout if there's a fire.</p>
<p>He hoped that tonight would go well and that nothing would go wrong again. They left Piston Peak during sunset and Blade was lucky to get a reservation at the lodge restaurant on short notice.</p>
<p>"Hey Blade!"</p>
<p>Blade looks up at him as Dusty has a smile on his face. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"This is the first time that we actually flown together! Most of the times were fighting fires," Dusty explained.</p>
<p>It was indeed true and Blade blushed at that hoping Dusty wouldn't see it. "I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself, Dusty," he said.</p>
<p>Dusty smiled and the two didn't say anything else as they flew silently to the lodge. They were able to get there right before it was dark.</p>
<p>Once at the lodge, Blade found out why he was able to get a reservation at short noticed. </p>
<p>"Well, since Superintendent Jammer is in charge, he told us to hold a table for anyone from Piston Peak Air Attack if he/she wants to eat here," the Maitre'D expalined after the waiter found out who he was serving. </p>
<p>Blade had frowned as he thought about if Cabbie have known about that piece of information. Well, it didn't matter now as he and Dusty were at their table and have ordered their drinks and oil.</p>
<p>Their table was outside and they had a spectacular view of the night sky. They were able to see the stars as well as the sky was clear.</p>
<p>It was a perfect evening and Dusty was the one who started small talk. Their conversation was mostly about Dusty's racing career and his family.</p>
<p>Dusty already knew a lot about Blade, but he did had some questions throughout the night like: "do you have a crush on someone" or "what's your favorite color."</p>
<p>Blade have blushed when Dusty have asked the first question but he had answered it anyway making Dusty blushed in return. </p>
<p>It was a fun evening for the both of them  and before they knew it, dinner was gone and it was time to get back.</p>
<p>"Even if there was a fire here, the renovation that they did was spot on. You can't even tell that there was any damages to the lodge," Dusty said to Blade as they exited.</p>
<p>"At least now there's less people unlike before," Blade said looking at the other cars that was coming inside.</p>
<p>Dusty didn't say anything as they went to the runway to take off from there. Once up in the air, he turns to look at Blade and he sees that he was deep in thought.</p>
<p>"Hey Blade?"</p>
<p>"Mmm?"</p>
<p>"I had a really nice time tonight," Dusty said giving Blade a smile.</p>
<p>For the second time that day, Blade blushed and thankfully it was dark that Dusty wouldn't see it. </p>
<p>"Do you know any constellations, Dusty?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Not many but I do."</p>
<p>"Good because I don't."</p>
<p>That made Dusty laughed and throughout their flight home, Dusty was able to show Blade constellations.</p>
<p>Once they landed, Blade knew that his team should be asleep by now. </p>
<p>"I had a wonderful night tonight, Blade," Dusty said sighing as Blade went with him to his hangar.</p>
<p>"Do you want to go scouting with me tomorrow? You don't have to if you don't want to," Blade said.</p>
<p>Dusty had a couple of tasks to do tomorrow and scouting was not one of them. "I don't think Superintendent Jammer would be pleased if I'm neglecting my duties," he said teasingly.</p>
<p>That made Blade blushed in embarrassment. "Yes, of course," he muttered shaking his head as he was an idiot.</p>
<p>"Maybe next time when I have less tasks to do?" Dusty asked hopefully.</p>
<p>Blade agreed as he was thinking right there or not to kiss Dusty on his side. He was sure that he was blushing but before he could do anything, Dusty did!</p>
<p>Well, instead of a kiss, he gave Blade a quick nuzzle! "Thank you," Dusty mutters quickly.</p>
<p>When Blade looks up, it was a flash that Dusy quickly left to go inside his hangar before Blade could say anything.</p>
<p>Blade sighed happily as he went to his own hangar. Maru should of been asleep by now but when he turned on the lights, he saw that the forklift was wide awake.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Blade asked.</p>
<p>"How could I if I have to wait for you? We share the same hangar, Blade. Beside, I wanted to see how your date went," Maru said.</p>
<p>"It went fine," Blade said as he went over to his sleeping spot.</p>
<p>Maru frowned, "you don't usually dodge the question unlsss something happened. Spill it, Blade!" He said as he wanted to know.</p>
<p>Blade sighed as he looks at his friend, "he nuzzled me," he said.</p>
<p>"And....?"</p>
<p>"Nothing happened, Maru. I did wanted to give him a kissed but I was too slow and he nuzzled me instead and left as quickly," Blade explained.</p>
<p>It was silent between the two until Maru muttered: "coward."</p>
<p>Blade perked up as he looks at him, "what was that?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing," Maru replies huffing a bit as he went to his own sleeping spot. He sighed in annoyance as he knew that this would take time between Blade and Dusty.</p>
<p>He looks over at Blade who had closed his eyes to fall asleep as he did the same thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>----------</p>
<p>Tbc.</p>
<p>Sorry that this chapter was a bit short. Did you liked the date? The next chapter should be up soon and sorry in advanced if it isn't.</p>
<p>Happy St. Patrick's Day &amp; stay safe out there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The interview</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Planes.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p>
<p>---------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing happened throughout the days until Charisse returned to Piston Peak to interview Dusty.</p>
<p>Blade wanted to see the interview himself but Charisse forbade him as she wanted to do it alone with Dusty.</p>
<p>To Blade's disdain, the two were inside Dusty's hangar doing the interview.</p>
<p>"It'll be alright, Blade. They're just doing the interview," Maru said beside him.</p>
<p>Blade hoped that nothing would go wrong.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>"How are you holding up here in Piston Peak? Don't you missed Propwash Junction?" Charisse asked.</p>
<p>"I do miss my hometown but Piston Peak is my second home. I can always visit Propwash anyway," Dusty said.</p>
<p>"Will you be prepping for the race?"</p>
<p>"Yep! Once it comes closer, Skipper will come here and help me trained. It'll be my first time in Oregon," he said.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling on seeing Ripslinger again? He may not be the number one racer anymore, but he is trying to get his title back," Charisse said.</p>
<p>"I play by the rules. If he doesn't play by the rules, well, he will be going down," Dusty said confident thinking back on his first race.</p>
<p>"Really? So are the rumors true that Ripslinger tried to sabotage the race?" Charisse asked.</p>
<p>"More like cheat, if you asked me. If you don't believe me, ask my coach as he was the one who saved me," Dusty explained.</p>
<p>"I see. Rumors are spreading that you and Ishani are lovers, is that true?" </p>
<p>"We're just friends, Charisse. Ishani is helping me after Ripslinger tried to make her go against me," Dusty said.</p>
<p>"Is there a motive of coming back here to Piston Peak? Why not stay in Propwash if you miss it?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Errr, well...." </p>
<p>"Or maybe you have a crush on someone! Is it Dipper or Dynamite? Or is it one of the guys? Windlifter?!" Charisse asked.</p>
<p>Dusty sweatdropped, "why do you think I have a crush?" He asked.</p>
<p>"What else could it be? You got certified to be a firefighter but you didn't stayed long in Propwash. Unless you're doing more training? But Blade never told me anything about that...." Charisse muttered.</p>
<p>Dusty eyed the recorder and knew that this interview was getting out of hand. "I think this interview is finished," he said as he started to turn.</p>
<p>"Wait, Dusty! You do know that if you have a crush on someone like say: a car, you know it's frowned upon?" Charisse asked making Dusty stopped.</p>
<p>"Because we aren't the same?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, I don't care about that but many people do. The same goes for if it were two men together," Charisse said.</p>
<p>"I don't care about either one. People laughed at me the first time I flew, why would I care if you love someone different that isn't like you? Love is love," Dusty said.</p>
<p>"Dusty...." Charisse began but was interrupted.</p>
<p>"The interview is over," Dusty said unhappily as he went and opened the hangar door.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Blade, Maru and Cabbie were waiting in front of the hangar. All three of them were talking and have been playing a small game when the hangar door opened.</p>
<p>"Dusty! Is everything alright?" Blade asked anxiously as he looks at both Dusty and Charisse.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Charisse was just leaving," Dusty said.</p>
<p>Blade looked surprised as he looks at her, "not even an hour," he said.</p>
<p>"I have all the information that I need. It'll be awhile until you see me again," Charisse said as she headed on the runway.</p>
<p>Blade followed Charisse as Dusty sighed. "Do you want oil?" Cabbie asked trying to lighten up the mood.</p>
<p>"Is there any strong oil than the one that we normally drink?" Dusty asked hopefully.</p>
<p>"There will be tonight," Cabbie said, "you know Blade and his policies," he said.</p>
<p>Dusty nodded, "I'll just do my rounds instead and go to bed early," he said sighing and he left the group.</p>
<p>When Blade returned, he saw that Dusty was nowhere. "Where'd Dusty go?" He asked.</p>
<p>"He went to do his tasked," Maru replied.</p>
<p>Blade sighed, "I'll talk to him tonight," he murmured as the group went to do their own things.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>That night Blade was able to catch up to Dusty before he had gone to bed. "You seemed quiet, Dusty. Did something happened during the interview?" He asked.</p>
<p>Dusty was silent before answering: "would you be upset if you know someone that is in love with someone different?" He asked.</p>
<p>Blade looked at him bewildered, "huh?"</p>
<p>"I mean for instances, if it was you? Would you fall in love with someone that's different? Say like a car and not another helicopter?" Dusty asked.</p>
<p>Blade's eyes widened as he looks at the plane. Did he found out that I want him? He thought surprised.</p>
<p>"Dusty, I wouldn't care if the next person that I fall in love with isn't a helicopter. It's other people's opinions, they don't control my love life. What happened in the interview? Did Charisse say something?" He asked.</p>
<p>Dusty sighed as he told Blade on what Charisse told him. He sighed, "do you want to go to Radiator Springs tomorrow?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow?! Isn't that....fast?" Dusty asked.</p>
<p>Blade thought of it and nodded in agreement, "how about in two days? I have to tell Superintendent Jammer first tomorrow anyway and tell Windlifter," he said.</p>
<p>"Sure, I have to ask maybe Dipper to do my tasks as well while I'm away," Dusty said.</p>
<p>"Then it's settled," Blade said nodding, "how long do you want to stay there?" He asked.</p>
<p>"A few days at least."</p>
<p>"Alright, it'll be fire season soon so enjoy the vacation," Blade said as he quickly gave a kiss to Dusty at his cheek.</p>
<p>Dusty looked at Blade right away but Blade have turned around and was now going to his own hangar.</p>
<p>Even though there have been fires already during the spring, summer is when you really have to watch out for it because of the heat and tourists coming to Piston Peak.</p>
<p>Dusty sighed happily as he couldn't wait to go to Radiator Springs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>---------</p>
<p>TBC.</p>
<p>Sorry it took awhile! I'm writing my other Planes story that I'm into at the moment. I'm sorry if the next chapter is late as well. </p>
<p>Real life and writing another story could make you busy. </p>
<p>Did you watched The Mighty Ducks or Falcon and the Winter Soldier on DisneyPlus???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dusty and Blade arrives at Radiator Springs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Planes and Cars.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p>
<p>----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Radiator Springs day finally came! The flight from Piston Peak to Radiator Springs didn't took long as both Dusty and Blade were aweing the scenery.</p>
<p>They were able to book a room at The Wheels Well where it was newly opened with a restaurant and newly renovated with rooms.</p>
<p>Sally's Cozy Cone Motel wasn't for planes or helicopters while The Wheels Well is. However their have been a mixed up with the rooms. </p>
<p>Instead of two rooms, they were given one room. Dusty had a feeling that Mayday was behind all this.</p>
<p>Yesterday he called Mayday to inform him about going to Radiator Springs. He was estatic and had said he was going to use the horn to contact someone named Sarge.</p>
<p>After they had checked into their room, they decided to go into town. The route going to the town from The Wheels Well was beautiful. </p>
<p>They met up with Mayday's friend named Sarge as he was driving along with someone named Fillmore.</p>
<p>"You want to meet Lightning McQueen? Shoot, he won't be back until a few days. He's advertising somewhere with his crew," Sarge said apologetically.</p>
<p>"There's plenty of stuff to do here while you wait, man. Check out Flo's diner and you can meet McQueen's ex-girlfriend, Sally," Fillmore said.</p>
<p>"I think we might do that, Fillmore, thanks," Dusty said with a smile. </p>
<p>"How is Mayday anyway?" Sarge asked.</p>
<p>The group spoke while enjoying the scenery until they have arrived in town. It was a nice town with plenty of tourists going around and Dusty immediately knew why Sarge or Lightening chose to stay in this quaint town.</p>
<p>"Listen, um, Fillmore and I have something to do...." Sarge began nervously.</p>
<p>"We have a date with a movie," Fillmore piped up.</p>
<p>"Fillmore!!!" </p>
<p>Fillmore shrugged, "they were bound to found out anyway. Besides, you don't want Mayday to know?" He asked.</p>
<p>Sarge sighed, "will you be alright on your own?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Hey! Isn't that Dusty Crophopper?!"</p>
<p>Dusty smiled at both Sarge and Fillmore, "we'll be fine. I have Blade with me in case anything happens," he said.</p>
<p>A crowd was suddenly forming around them as Blade nodded. "Go before you can't," he said.</p>
<p>"See you in two hours!" Sarge exclaimed as he and Fillmore left quickly.</p>
<p>Dusty looks at the crowd and saw it was mostly kids who wanted either his photo or autograph. He looked at Blade apologetically.</p>
<p>"We have a few days here anyway," Blade whispered to him.</p>
<p>Dusty nodded as he gave in and did the photo or autographs. Blade watches as fan after fan goes up to Dusty asking for one or both.</p>
<p>It wasn't just the kids either that's asking, but there were a few adults who did. Blade decided Dusty had enough after a little bit after an hour went by.</p>
<p>Dusty was looking tired and Blade intervened. With just one glare at the fanatics, they backed off.</p>
<p>Flo's diner was just nearby and they decided to go and eat lunch. There were a few others who tried to get Dusty's photo or autograph but they scurried away after looking at Blade.</p>
<p>"Whoo-whee! I wish I had someone like you to protect me," Flo said coming to their table and making Dusty blushed.</p>
<p>"What am I, chopped liver?" A voice asked huffing from behind their table.</p>
<p>Flo smirked, "ohhhhh, now I remember! So boys, what can I get for you?" She asked.</p>
<p>Once they ordered, Dusty and Blade were able to learn that the car behind them was Flo's husband, Ramone.</p>
<p>They stayed at the diner far longer than they thought as McQueen's ex-girlfriend, Sally came by to see who were the new celebrities.</p>
<p>Blade blushed in embarrassment, "I am no celebrity," he said.</p>
<p>"You fight wildfires, Blade. Everyone knows what happened with that lodge," a voice said.</p>
<p>They looked and saw Fillmore and Sarge coming inside. "Mayday told you?" Dusty asked looking at Sarge.</p>
<p>"Yep, he sort of tells me everything," Sarge said making Dusty sighed.</p>
<p>It was a little bit almost sunset that Blade decided that they should go and turned in for the night.</p>
<p>Dusty understood as they bid goodbye and left the town with Sarge and Fillmore. "There's a lot to do here for newcomers," Sarge said with a smile.</p>
<p>"I just hope I'll be able to meet Lightning McQueen," Dusty said.</p>
<p>Sarge laughed, "you will in a few days. Besides McQueen, you'll be able to meet Mater and Doc Hudson," he said.</p>
<p>"Is it true on what they say? That McQueen and Hudson are lovers?" Blade asked as Dusty looked at him surprised.</p>
<p>"Yep, age difference doesn't matter to them and it shouldn't be to you too," Sarge said making both Dusty and Blade blushed.</p>
<p>They arrived at the entrance of the Wheels Well as they bid good-night before going to their separate ways.</p>
<p>"After what happened today, we forgot to ask Sarge if he was the one who did this," Blade said gesturing to their room.</p>
<p>Dusty laughed, "it's just for sleeping, Blade. Nothing's going to happen," he said.</p>
<p>Blade blushed as he thought about what Maru have said yesterday: "Dusty is probably a virgin, maybe you should just bring it, just in case."</p>
<p>It didn't helped either when Maru have given him a winked and ignored Blade's scolding afterwards.</p>
<p>"Radiator Springs does have a lot of stuff to do without their celebrity," Blade said.</p>
<p>"Yeah and we still need to buy souvenirs!" Dusty exclaimed, "I wonder if there's a gift shop?" He wondered.</p>
<p>"I did saw souvenirs in Flo's diner, we could ask around tomorrow," Blade said thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Dusty nodded as he yawned and Blade saw it. "We did have a busy day today," he said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I didn't realized loads of people from here comes to my races!" Dusty exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Be prepared if they asked you tomorrow again," Blade said.</p>
<p>"Mhmm and I have you to protect me," Dusty replied making Blade blushed.</p>
<p>He felt a nuzzle coming from Dusty and it was long gone when Blade looks at him.</p>
<p>"Good night Dusty."</p>
<p>"Good night Blade."</p>
<p>And with that last sentence, Blade turns off the light for the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>----------</p>
<p>TBC.</p>
<p>I'm sorry this chapter is late. I've been reading Star Wars fanfics lately and then rl kinda took over. I've been reading ObiWan/Anakin pairing.</p>
<p>How's the crossover? The next chapter should be up soon, sorry in advanced if it's late.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trouble with the article.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Planes and Cars. </p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p>
<p>----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was on the third day during their vacation where it started to go wrong. When both Blade and Dusty went into town for a late breakfast at Flo's diner, the chatter stopped.</p>
<p>"I don't think you should come in here today," Flo said hurriedly as soon as she saw them.</p>
<p>"What? Why?" Dusty asked eyeing the people who were staring at them.</p>
<p>"Have you seen the newspaper?" Ramone asked gesturing to the newstand.</p>
<p>Blade looks on where he was gesturing at and saw the newspapers. He got one and saw the front page article:</p>
<p>Dusty Crophopper: The Famous Small Plane<br/>By Charisse Clouds</p>
<p>Everyone wants to know who is Dusty Crophopper, the small crop duster plane who won the race against Ripslinger.</p>
<p>I interviewed.....</p>
<p>"Go near the end of the article," Ramone piped up interrupting Blade's reading.</p>
<p>Blade's eyes widened when he saw his name and Dusty was looking at him warily as Flo gave him a paper.</p>
<p>......hanging out with more nowadays is Blade Ranger, the chief in charge of Piston Peak Air Attack team. </p>
<p>Why else would Dusty Crophopper go back to Piston Peak? There was no point of any new training that I know of, unless Dusty is in love with someone!</p>
<p>I thought about it and thought: could it be Dipper or Windlifter?! However....</p>
<p>"WHAT!" Dusty shrieked out making Blade startled to look at him. </p>
<p>He was blushing bright red and gripping the paper tightly.</p>
<p> "It's not true, is it? I mean, we don't mind if both of you are, but...." Ramone began as he was loss for words and was looking at both Dusty and Blade.</p>
<p>Blade turns back to look at the article to continue reading. </p>
<p>......about Dusty and Blade? The two are awfully close! I don't mind if they're lovers, but many people do. Is that why Dusty got certified so quickly?!</p>
<p>"THAT'S A LIE!" Blade snapped startling everyone as he put the newspaper back, "I certified Dusty because he completed the course! He even saved those two RV's!" He exclaimed seething.</p>
<p>"We know that from Sarge through Mayday, but many people don't believe it," Flo said worriedly looking at her customers, "what are you guys going to do?" She asked.</p>
<p>"I'm going to give Charisse a piece of my mind," Blade said huffing as he left Flo's diner before anyone could stop him.</p>
<p>Dusty sighed, what a wonderful way to start the day.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>When Blade has been speaking to Charisse, Dusty decided to go to Sally's place to check out her motel.</p>
<p>He didn't ate breakfast at Flo's but Sally gave him one of her oil stashed. "Have you thought of expanding it?" Dusty asked looking at one of the inside of the rooms.</p>
<p>"I was thinking of it, but I decided against it as I wanted it to be different," Sally explained.</p>
<p>"Hey Sally?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"You don't have to answer it, but I was wondering: did you broke up with McQueen because he's a racer?" Dusty asked.</p>
<p>It was silent until a voice said: "that wasn't the reason."</p>
<p>Startled, Dusty looked to see who spoke behind him and saw McQueen and his crew! "It's y-y-you....!" Dusty stammers.</p>
<p>"Stickers! I wasn't expecting you back early!  How's the advertisement?" Sally asked.</p>
<p>"Augh, they let us go early yesterday, that's why we're here. We would have returned yesterday but Mater HAD to take a detour," McQueen said huffing.</p>
<p>"Have you not seen a deer, McQueen?! We've only got cows, here!" Mater exclaims.</p>
<p>"Yeah, great. Sally, who's the plane?" McQueen asked.</p>
<p>"That's Dusty Crophopper!" Luigi exclaimed surprised before Sally answered.</p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p>Dusty felt insulted. He knew who Lightning McQueen was but he didn't know him?!</p>
<p>"Wait a sec! I thought you only follow Ferrari's, Luigi?" </p>
<p>Luigi shrugged, "it's world news about this one, McQueen!" He exclaimed.</p>
<p>"We should get you rested, Lightning. The two of you can meet later," the old blue car said beside him.</p>
<p>"Sure thing Doc," McQueen said with a smile, "let's meet up in town somewhere," he said to Dusty as he turns to leave.</p>
<p>Dusty nodded as he couldn't trust himself to speak. It was just too aweing. It was at that time he sees Blade coming down the street and bumping into McQueen and his crew.</p>
<p>"Hey! Aren't you from Chops?!" The blue car named Doc asked.</p>
<p>Blade turns to look at him and his eyes widened, "and you're THE Hudson Hornet!" He exclaimed.</p>
<p>Dusty said goodbye to Sally as he went over to Blade and giving him a quick nuzzle. "How'd everything go with Charisse?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Hey Doc, what's Chops?" McQueen asked.</p>
<p>"It's a TV show and this is Blazing Blade!" Doc Hudson exclaimed.</p>
<p>Dusty was ignored but he didn't mind seeing Blade as himself.</p>
<p>"That was a long time ago, I mostly heard about you from my parents," Blade explained.</p>
<p>Doc stared at him as Dusty stiffled a laugh. Blade probably didn't know that it was a insult that he just said.</p>
<p>"Hmmm, well, it's time to go. Let's go Lightning," Doc said huffing as he turns to leave.</p>
<p>The two bid goodbye to the group as they left. "That was awesome," Dusty said smiling giving Blade a nuzzle.</p>
<p>"They seem alright," Blade replied.</p>
<p>Dusty groaned, "with all this excitement, McQueen didn't finished tell me why he broke up with Sally," he said.</p>
<p>Blade raised an eyebrow, "I would think that you'll be disappointed by not getting his autograph," he said.</p>
<p>"Augh! Why didn't you remind me?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Well, you still got a chance before we leave. You need to get it also for Superintendent Jammer and the others," Blade said.</p>
<p>"By the way, what did Charisse say about the article?" Dusty asked.</p>
<p>Blade sighed, "it was the editor who rewrote the article after her boss didn't liked the article she did in the first place. They redid her worked behind her back," he explained.</p>
<p>"Wait, they can't do that! Can they?"</p>
<p>"Apparently they did. Charisse quit after finding out and I was lucky to catch her when she was getting her stuff. She told me she's going to sue them," Blade explained.</p>
<p>"What about us? They wrote the article without our consent!"</p>
<p>"You gave the interview to Charisse. You gave them their consent, Dusty. We can't do anything now but wait on Charisse," Blade explained.</p>
<p>Dusty didn't liked that at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-----------</p>
<p>TBC.</p>
<p>How was it? Yay or nay?</p>
<p>I felt like writing the next chapter for this story and so I did. I'm just writing what comes into mind, nothing is planned out.</p>
<p>Sorry in advanced if the next chapter is late.</p>
<p>Stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>McQueen stands up to Dusty and Blade.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Planes and Cars.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the chapter.</p>
<p>----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dusty hid mostly till the fourth day before lunch that Blade had enough. He had gotten Dusty's oil yesterday for lunch and dinner as well as for breakfast.</p>
<p>People were starting to talk and they were going to leave the place one day early. It was either today or tomorrow that Dusty needed to do last minute things. Blade decided that today would be the day.  </p>
<p>"Do I have too?!" Dusty asked unhappily giving Dusty a bit of a push from behind.</p>
<p>"You still have to talk to McQueen about his autographs," Blade said.</p>
<p>"You can do it for me," Dusty said.</p>
<p>Blade sighed and before he could say something, a voice piped up and asked: "what are you two doing?"</p>
<p>The door to their room was opened and anyone could see that Dusty was trying not to leave.</p>
<p>"Dusty needs to get McQueen's autograph for Superintendent Jammer and the others, he doesn't want to leave," Blade explained to Sarge.</p>
<p>Sarge frowned, "if you want his autograph, you have to go there personally. He doesn't just give it to anyone," he said.</p>
<p>Fillmore looked at Sarge but with one look from him, Fillmore didn't say anything as he looks back at Dusty and Blade.</p>
<p>"You got to go to him, Dusty," Blade said.</p>
<p>Dusty huffed, "fine, but we're leaving tomorrow," he said and Blade didn't argued with that.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>Sure it'll be two days early going home, but Blade didn't mind as the group went into town. It was near lunch and the group were able to see that McQueen and Doc were in Luigi's place.</p>
<p>There was a bit of a crowd over there and McQueen looked like he was arguing with a tourist. </p>
<p>".......same as me and Doc! Who cares about age difference?!" McQueen's voice snapped.</p>
<p>Dusty and the others moved through the crowd to see what was going on. McQueen was arguing with a Ferrari car.</p>
<p>"Look McQueen, I respect you for being the champion racer, I just think it's wrong. Doc is as twice the same age as you and so is that helicopter to Dusty!" The Ferrari exclaimed.</p>
<p>McQueen sighed, "love is love, can't you understand that? Doc has always been by my side even though we got into a rocky start, the same goes for Dusty and Blade," he said.</p>
<p>Dusty blushed bright red as he didn't want to look at Blade right now. Thanks to that article, everyone thinks he and Blade were now a couple.</p>
<p>"Is it right or wrong that Dusty got certified because of their love and that Dusty may have special treatment because of Blade?" The Ferrari asked.</p>
<p>"Look, I don't think you should believe that article. Why don't you asked them yourself?" McQueen asked looking at Dusty and Blade.</p>
<p>It was time to step up and tell them the truth. Before Dusty moved forward, it was Blade who went ahead first.</p>
<p>"I agree with McQueen, Dusty and I are not even lovers," Blade said making several people gasped. "That truth was written out from pure lie and the author wasn't the one who wrote it. I certified Dusty to become a firefighter because of his skills and his passing of the exam," he explained.</p>
<p>"LIE!"</p>
<p>There were several murmurs around the crowd as Blade sighed, "even if you believed me or not, that is the truth," he said.</p>
<p>The Ferrari humphed as he looks at McQueen, "see you at the race tracks," he said angrily as he left with his crew without another word.</p>
<p>The crowd disperse as McQueen turns to look at Dusty and Blade. "Look, I'm sorry about that. I tried to get him to understand but I just couldn't," he said.</p>
<p>"Not your fault, there'll be people like that everywhere. We're just waiting on Charisse," Dusty explained.</p>
<p>"Hey, can I get your autograph? I want to hang it on the wall since Sarge here knows Mayday," McQueen said with a smile.</p>
<p>"It was a coincidence that we both met, Lightning," Sarge said in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Blade gave Dusty a nudge who blinked suddenly on realizing what McQueen said. "Sure, if you can do the same for me and my friends back home," Dusty said.</p>
<p>McQueen nodded and it took a few minutes to do Dusty's autographs. "What about a photo as well? You can show it off to them," a voice said.</p>
<p>They looked to see Doc driving in with a camera he was holding. "How about it, Dusty? I can even go to your next race if you want," McQueen said smiling.</p>
<p>Dusty was estastic! Having McQueen watching his next race would be a blast. It would certainly help with the scandal and to make people try to forget the article.</p>
<p>The photo was taken as Blade looked at Dusty with a happy smile and knew that everything would be okay.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>It was sunset by the time they reached The Wheels Well and they were overlooking the view that The Wheels Well had to offer. </p>
<p>They were able to buy souvenirs for everyone back home that didn't want McQueen's autograph, it was just going to be late as they were shipping it.</p>
<p>"I'm going to miss this place," Dusty murmured as he nuzzled Blade's side.</p>
<p>"We can still stay the full week, Dusty. We don't have to go yet," Blade said.</p>
<p>Dusty sighed, "it's best if we get back to Piston Peak. I don't want to burden Radiator Springs with that article," he said unhappily thinking back about the argument between McQueen and the Ferrari.</p>
<p>Blade had to agree on that. It was their problem and not others who they've just recently met.</p>
<p>"We can come back here after everything is settled," Blade said giving Dusty a nuzzle.</p>
<p>"I hope so, I can't wait for my race in September! McQueen is going to be the highlight of the day!" Dusty exclaimed excitedly.</p>
<p>Blade laughed, "I'm sure he will be," he said as the two watches the sunset as they took comfort with each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TBC.</p>
<p>How was it? </p>
<p>Sorry the chapter was a bit short and late.</p>
<p> I have been reading Beyblade fanfics lately on Tyson/Kai pairing. Plus rl kind of took over just a bit as well. Anyone reads beyblade fics?</p>
<p>Stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Training</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not owe Planes and Cars.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p>
<p>----------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring season had gone by and before Dusty knew it, it was already June and almost summer. </p>
<p>Tourist season has begun and there was already people at the lodge and camping grounds. There wasn't any fire incident yet and Dusty hopes that it stays that way.</p>
<p>Especially when he gotten a surprise call from Skipper about his racing competition in Oregon a few days ago.</p>
<p>(Flashback)</p>
<p>"The race has been moved to August?!" Dusty asked shocked.</p>
<p>"I'll be at Piston Peak to train you with Sparky. The race has also been moved to Thomasville, North Carolina," Skipper said.</p>
<p>Dusty groaned, "the flight going there is more further now. Why did they changed their mind?" He asked.</p>
<p>"I'm not 100% sure, but I think it has something to do with the sponsors. I think they're trying to have a joint partnership with the Hudson Hornet Piston Cup," Skipper explained.</p>
<p>"But what about McQueen's race?! He told me it was in August," Dusty said.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Dusty, but I don't know," Skipper said.</p>
<p>Dusty was a bit disappointed that McQueen may not be at his race. He was really hoping to see him there.</p>
<p>(End Flashback)</p>
<p>"Dusty?" A voice asked startling him.</p>
<p>Dusty looks to see Blade coming over to him. He nuzzled against him. "How was the call with Charisse?" He asked.</p>
<p>"She was able to get a court date but it'll be at the end of July," Blade said, "I'm not even sure a court hearing would be of any help now because everyone will know about that article."</p>
<p>"I guess we have to just go on our daily lives and ignore what people says about us," Dusty said.</p>
<p>"Hmmm, unless I'll write an article and tell my side of the story," Blade said.</p>
<p>"Or it could backfire," Dusty said, "no matter what we do, people won't believe us," he said and he left to go to his hangar while Blade watches sadly.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Skipper arrived at Piston Peak a few days later. With the help of Blade, they were training Dusty.</p>
<p>Sparky have decided to stay at Propwash Junction and Skipper didn't want to argue with the small forklift.</p>
<p>The crew of Piston Peak was done with their tasked, Dipper had to take over for Dusty now that he was training.</p>
<p>"That was sloppy!" Skipper snapped once Dusty touched down, "that was a total of 2:45! You would be in last place with that time!" He exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I am trying," Dusty said tiredly as he went over to Skipper.</p>
<p>Skipper snorted, "you aren't flying fast enough. The first time you flew since I got here was almost 5:00! There's something bothering you and I don't like it," he said.</p>
<p>Dusty sighed as he didn't want neither Skipper nor Blade to know. </p>
<p>"Dusty, it's best to tell us now than later," Blade said softly but enough for Dusty to hear.</p>
<p>"I'm just nervous," Dusty admitted, "I'm sure the people that will be there is going to say nasty things to me. Heck, they did when I first started flying! But this is more than flying! Blade is also apart of it," he said.</p>
<p>Skipper sighed as he looks at Blade who was looking at him. "I think you earned a break, why don't we resume tomorrow?" He asked.</p>
<p>"And I need to talk to you anyway Dusty," Blade added.</p>
<p>Dusty nodded in agreement, "enjoy Piston Peak, Skip," he said as he watches Skipper leave and sees Windlifter going to him.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Blade nuzzles Dusty as soon as they were on the hill that Blade usually goes. "How can you be so worried? Skipper and I will be there," he said.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure if Superintendent Jammer would let him, but he was sure that he would if he wanted Dusty to win.</p>
<p>"I....The article is just getting to me," Dusty said.</p>
<p>"Ignore the article and the people, just go out there and have fun. We'll be proud of you rather you win or lose," Blade said. </p>
<p>Dusty turns to look at him and Blade did the same. "But what about McQueen? He was supposed to be there," he said.</p>
<p>"You don't need him, you have me, remember?" Blade asking making Dusty turned bright red.</p>
<p>The two stared at one another and it was Blade who made a move. He leaned towards Dusty and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>However that didn't satisfy Dusty as he did the same to Blade but he kissed him longer making Blade surprised.</p>
<p>Down below to where the hangar is, unknown to the two, the crew plus Skipper were watching in delight.</p>
<p>"It's about time," Maru said huffing.</p>
<p>"It just took them longer to finally realize it," Dipper said chuckling.</p>
<p>"At least now there's someone to look after Dusty besides me," Skipper said with a smile.</p>
<p>"The same goes for Blade," Windlifter added with agreement.</p>
<p>Back to the two that were kissing, Blade pulled away from Dusty as they needed air to breathe.</p>
<p>"Do you want to be with me, Dusty? In a relationship?" Blade asked.</p>
<p>"Of course I do, Blade. You're the one that's always been there for me," Dusty said smiling.</p>
<p>Blade smiled back as he nuzzled Dusty's side again. "You can do this Dusty," he said.</p>
<p>Dusty nodded and he was about to say something when a voice yelled out: "why don't you two get a room?!"</p>
<p>"MARU!" Blade snapped angrily.</p>
<p>Dusty blushed so red this time as he looks down and saw that the entire was there minus Patch but including Skipper.</p>
<p>He sees that Skipper was smiling and Dusty knew right there and then that Blade was indeed right: he had Blade, Skipper and the rest of the crew.</p>
<p>He would definitely do his best out there and try to win that race!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TBC.</p>
<p>Sorry if the next chapter is delayed again!</p>
<p>I've been reading Beyblade fanfics lately on Tyson/Kai again.</p>
<p>How'd you like the chapter? I was going to upload it tomorrow but eh, you waited long enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The race have started!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Planes or Cars.</p>
<p>I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Enjoy this chapter.</p>
<p>---------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of the race! Dusty was anxious, nervous and excited! He, Skipper and Blade had left Piston Peak early to go to Thomasville, North Carolina.</p>
<p>Last week they had gotten a call from Charisse and Blade wasn't too happy when he told Dusty the news.</p>
<p>(Flashback)</p>
<p>"All they going to do is to write a apology article and publish it in the next upcoming newspaper! Not only that, but they'll pay you as well for all the trouble that they caused," Blade explained.</p>
<p>"Is that it? It doesn't sound too bad," Dusty said frowning.</p>
<p>"They're giving you 10,000 credits, Dusty. Charisse will be also given the same amount," Blade said.</p>
<p>"What about her job?" Dusty asked.</p>
<p>"She got her job back after they got a new editor and boss," Blade said grinning.</p>
<p>"Mmm, now I see why they should have done more for me. They could have done something for the race," Dusty said.</p>
<p>Blade nodded as he gave a kiss to Dusty trying to comfort him.</p>
<p>(End Flashback)</p>
<p>Dusty was nervous when he had went where the registration table was. Along the way, he had passed by Ripslinger and his two cronies.</p>
<p>"Look how the mighty have fallen," Ripslinger said loudly with a sneer, "I knew I was right in hating you. You only became a firefighter because of you're seduction," he said.</p>
<p>"Whoever want you anyway?! That's disgusting, two males being together," Ned said making a face.</p>
<p>There were others that agreed with them and Dusty wished that Blade and Skipper haven't left him right away.</p>
<p>There was no line at the registration and Dusty was lucky that he didn't have to wait long. </p>
<p>"Name?" The register asked.</p>
<p>"Dusty Crophopper."</p>
<p>"Oh, you're that plane about the article, aren't you?" The register asked as Dusty didn't answered back. "Look, I don't believe in that newspaper and I believe anyone should just fall in love on whoever he/she wants. Not only that but I think you got skills for a firefighter. How else were you able to put out that fire in the lodge?"</p>
<p>Dusty was about to say something but a plane behind him shouted: "hey! Hurry up! Give that looser a number as the race is about to start!" </p>
<p>"Ignore him, that's just Raine. Well Dusty, you're #9 and for this event you have: speed, performance and agility. The top three of each course will win a medal," the register said.</p>
<p>Dusty nodded eagerly as he was determined to get the gold medals and not silver or bronze.</p>
<p>"Good luck Dusty," the register said and Dusty smiled as he left to meet up the other racers.</p>
<p>----------</p>
<p>Dusty waited with the other racers as the announcer announces the event to those who's watching in the audience.</p>
<p>"And now, let's hear it for Lightning McQueen!!!"</p>
<p>Dusty gaped as the crowd roared with cheers. He couldn't see where McQueen was but he was there watching.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the Fall Race Event! This event will be partnering for the first time with the Hudson Hornet Piston Cup. That is why we have changed the location to accommodate it. The car himself is here," Lightning said.</p>
<p>"Welcome everyone to my hometown. Long ago racing events were held here in Thomasville, and now with the Fall Race Event, we're starting up races here again. Good luck out there racers and have fun!" Doc Hudson exclaims.</p>
<p>The cheers were loud as a small fireworks were shown and finally the race was starting! The first event was performance.</p>
<p>Before his turned, he looked at the scoreboard and saw Ripslinger, Raine and another plane named Sunny were the top three.</p>
<p>He thought for sure Ned and Zed would be right behind Ripslinger, but they weren't. He needed to beat Ripslinger.</p>
<p>Dusty took a deep breath and started his turn.</p>
<p>---------</p>
<p>Blade was watching beside Skipper. He knows that Dusty would do well in each event but he was worried if Ripslinger will do anything to him.</p>
<p>"Ripslinger won't do anything in this event, Blade. There's no hidden wall where he can do anything, there's cameras all around," Skipper said making Blade surprised.</p>
<p>Skipper smiled, "I can see it in your face, Blade. Enjoy the event and have fun," he added.</p>
<p>Blade knew that he was right and so he returned on watching Dusty doing his performance. Once he was done, Blade cheered along with the crowd as they looked up at the scoreboard.</p>
<p>Dusty was #2! Both Blade and Skipper were a bit shocked and Blade could hear murmuring along side of them.</p>
<p>Blade knew something was up and he also knew that Dusty would be a bit disappointed. He quickly left Skipper as he follows to where the reporters were going.</p>
<p>Once he saw the crowd trying to get to Dusty, he saw someone familiar as well. "Charisse! What are you doing here?!" Blade asked the pink helicopter.</p>
<p>The helicopter turned around and gave him a huge smile. "My boss gave me permission to attend this event! I'm writing an article about the top winners of each event," Charisse explained.</p>
<p>"That's awesome! I'm not sure you can get through with this crowd," Blade said.</p>
<p>Charisse frowned and she took a deep breath before yelling out: "DUSTY!!!"</p>
<p>Blade grimaced at the volume but that made the crowd quieted down and making them move for Dusty to go through.</p>
<p>"I knew that voice was familiar! What are you doing here, Charisse?!" Dusty asked with a smile but a bit jealousy on seeing Charisse and Blade together.</p>
<p>"My new assignment," Charisse said smiling, "can I interview you?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Could it wait after the event? I need to be at the Speed race," Dusty said as he gave a quick nuzzle to Blade before leaving with Skipper who was waiting.</p>
<p>"That was a bummer," Charisse said sighing as she turns and froze, "um, Blade?"</p>
<p>Blade looked on what she was looking and saw the reporters starring at Blade. He sighed as he was out numbered.</p>
<p>They have seen the nuzzle from Dusty earlier and now it was time to face the consequences. "Five minutes because I don't want to miss Dusty's race," Blade snapped.</p>
<p>The Q&amp;A have started.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TBC.</p>
<p>Sorry for the delay of the chapter. I've been writing Beyblade fics for Beyblade week. Sorry in advanced if the next chapter is late again.</p>
<p>This story is close to the end!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>----------</p><p>TBC....</p><p>I read online that Propwash Junction is in Montana? I decided to put Piston Peak in California to be near Radiator Springs which is in Arizona, I believe, right?</p><p>Well, let me know if it's right or not. </p><p>This is going to be my first multichapter of Planes. Sorry in advanced if chapters are slow in updating.</p><p>Stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>